Skyrim Fanfic
by PrinceRaven
Summary: Khaj'Ri-Do finds himself captured by the hands of imperials and when he escapes, what will he do in his freedom, more importantly what will he do against the dragons
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to my Skyrim Fanfic containing my oc, I don't own Skyrim otherwise I would make it better (if I could :) ) go savage in the reviews as all cristism of the STORY is good critism, enjoy.**

The cold wind breathed against my fur, my eyes flickered open to see a nord by the age of 25, he has long blonde hair with a braid to the right of his eyes, he has looked like he has seen better days but as I stirred away after falling asleep on the way to Cyrodiil, he decided to speak to me. "Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." I look across and see a young nord who I guess is the thief because the older nord sitting beside me gave off a bit of power that you wouldn't get from a thief.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." The thief said looking at me, I try to move some off my body parts but I can only lean forward and move my tail. "So, why were you captured?" asked the thief with a puzzled look on his face, _it's only fair I tell him, we don't know where we going but we both know it isn't good,_ "Would you believe me if I said I was arrested for being a khajiit and thrown in with the rest of you as we passed Deepwater Crossing?" I reply in a sarcastic tone. I lean back on the cart and close my eyes and I try to think back to the real reason I was caught.

 _After travelling to Skyrim from Elsweyr, I took a rest at Riften before making my way to Whiterun but the beauty of Skyrim overcome me and I ended up in what looked like a volcanic wasteland/hot spring, after pulling out my map I decided to head to Darkwater Crossing to get to the main road but while traversing the land I came across another Khajiit called Da'hiha who gave me a few bottles of skooma, now being a smart khajiit I went to Darkwater crossing and found a guard, I went to give the guard the information but instead he arrested me for possession of Skooma. I was willing to pay the fine when a caravan of Imperial soldiers arrived, the guard confronted them only to be removed from the area, that's when a group of soldiers arrived but they were wearing different uniforms, like blue leather and that's when the imperial forces surrounded them but one soldier noticed me and saw that I was apprehended and thought I must have been with the other army, even after protests I was thrown in with the captured forces._

I was snapped back to reality when I heard shouting from the one of the soldiers, "General Tullius sir, the headman is waiting." General Tullius (I assume) replies with "Good, lets get this over with."

It's at that point my heart sinks, the headman's block, one doesn't simply survive a headsman's axe. I hear the thief praying to skyrim's gods while I sit there in silence, I have never been much for religion, fate is in our own hands. I look around the town, Helgen, I hear the blonde nord say, impressive but you can't be excited to see a fort like this when you're about to die. The cart stops and we are ushed out of the cart, after we line up in twos the imperial soldiers starts reading off a list. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Winterhold" the older nord dressed in fur and emits power stands forth and is sent to an area to wait, "Ralof of Riverwood" he read and Ralof followed Ulfric to the area, "Lokir of Rokistead" the thief stepped forth spewing some gibberish before running pass the captain only to be shot by an imperial archer, "Anyone else feels like running?" the captain says before the soldier with the list ushers me forward, "Who are you?"

"I am Khaj'Ri-Do of Anequina" the soldier writes it down, "You with one of the trade caravans khajiit? Your kind seems to find trouble" I ignored the racist slur as its as true as it racist, he writes down future details such as: muscular, tall with orange fur with black markings around my face, "He's not on the list captain." The Soldier remarked, the captain instead of releasing me decides to screw it and sends me to the chopping block with the other warriors, I had hoped for a warriors' death not a captured death but oh well.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use the power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace" General Tullius speak until a low roar can be heard from the background, however they decide to ignore this and continues with the execution, a priestess of Arkay starts giving final rights but I ignore it, they call a young nord who looked like Ralof but with reddish hair to the block, he makes some random remarks about ancestors then his head is removed from his body and tumbles into a box that they had laid down. Another roar rang out but this time at a higher volume unsettling a few soldiers but the captain remained unfazed and called for me to go to the block, I walk up to the block then get into position, I look down and see the beheaded stormcloak soldier in the basket, _at least they could change the basket_ I think to myself before facing the headman, I awaited the slice looking directly into the eyes of headsman, he just about swung it when another roar came out but it sounded like it was right beside me and that's when I see it, a dragon from lore, His scales are black like the darkness and his eyes are as red as blood. This would offset even the hardiest of warriors but I didn't flinch.

The dragon landed with a thud on a tower in the middle of Helgen, it stares at me directly like I punched it in the face, the headsman falls to the side when he lands stopping the axe from hitting me. The dragon then releases a blood curdling Shout causing meteors to fall from the sky. I quickly get to my feet and look around, a meteor looks around and I hear Ralof call out to me, I stumble towards the tower he is hiding in, I stand there looking at a wounded soldier laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, I get Ralof to unbind me while he talks to Ulfric, I follow the staircase upwards and I see a stormcloak removing some boulders, I go to help him but the wall shoots inwards which is followed up by flames from the dragon, Ralof arrives and tells me to jump into the inn next door through the roof, I look at him and I back up, then I sprint and jump.

The flames consumed part of the roof so I was able to get in but flames were strong on the wooden planks causing a ring of fire, fire is the one thing that I don't like over general, it was hot enough in the desert so we never had the need for fire but whenever some mage comes into town they would show off how hot their fire was and normally one or two would get burnt. I passed through the ring of fire without getting burnt but I still did a pat down just in case, I look back to see Ralof standing in the hole seeing if I was still alive or not, he then ran down the stairs. I continued through the inn eventually dropping down a level because there was a hole in the floor, I see the imperial soldier from earlier crouching with a civilian, that's when I see a kid staring directly at the black dragon. I sprint forward as the dragon gets ready to breathe fire, I scoop the kid out of the way just before the fire torches the wounded nord behind him, the dragon flies off and the soldier comes and thanks me before he tells the kid and the civilian to hide. the dragon flies off and the soldier comes and thanks me before he tells the kid and the civilian to hide. I follow the soldier through a small alley way then the dragon slams onto the alley wall and torches an archer who was hiding there, we run through a burning house before coming out to the gate at the front when we entered, general Tullius tells us to get to the keep while he fights it off, I would stay too but what can an unarmed khajiit do against a dragon of legend.

I run towards the keep dodging the dragon's fire breath and dodging stray arrows, that's when I meet up with Ralof, I continue to the keep until Ralof calls to the soldier whose name is apparently Hadvar, I'm standing here confused wondering why the hell are they fighting when there is a dragon flying around. "We can finish this fight later, there is a dragon and your worried about a stupid fight, get over yourself and get into the keep unless you want to see how burning alive feels like." I yell at them which gets both of their attentions and they both agree however reluctant but they both follow me into the keep, we search around the room looking for looking for weapons and I find a steel greatsword in a chest, I test out the weight and the momentum by giving it a few practice swings, I also put on a leather chestplate and some boots I found next to a bed. Hadvar pulls down the chain and the door rises giving us access into a small hallway and a small room which leads to another hallway and another door which I open, it looks like imperials and Stormcloaks clashed here and none of them survived, one Stormcloak was riddled with an arrow while the other one was leaning against the wall with a wound to his neck, while one imperial was missing a head and the other one had a sword through his chest. Both Hadvar and Ralof check the corpses both saying something about how the war is dumb and that both sides have suffered enough, I go across the circle room and try the door on the other side which was locked, I turned around and looked at both of them "Did any of you happen to see a key on one of them?" they checked the bodies but there was no key so instead I kicked the door down instead, both Hadvar and Ralof were both impressed as not everyone can kick down a steel door. We all left the room and headed down the stairs to see a long hallway which was shorten when most of the hallway collapsed from the dragon must have attacked the keep exterior and the rubble crushed three soldiers although I couldn't see which side they were on because of the distance. "Damn this dragon, you would think he would be focused on the people outside" I say while walking, I open the door to the right which looks like a kitchen or a storeroom or both, we check the barrels for any supplies we could take but I grabbed a sweet roll and ate it, it was a bit stale but still sweet, we leave the room to hear more fighting further down, Hadvar then turns and says "Up ahead is the torture room, gods I wish we didn't need these." We both continue down to see a fight pursuing between a torturer with his assistant versing two Stormcloaks, "I will handle this", I say since both seemed reluctant to fight with each other when they are on opposite sides of the war, I unsheathe my greatsword and charging in slicing at the assistant when he was focusing on the Stormcloaks, he tumbles down to the ground with a wound that covers half of his hip, the torturer looks at me and shoots sparks at me, while it doesn't hurt that much it still packs a small punch, I hid around a stone pillar before running around to one closer to him, he fires a fire ball at the two Stormcloaks killing them but while he fired the fireball I stabbed him through the back with the greatsword killing him instantly.

Both Ralof and Hadvar comes out from the hallway and looks around the room seeing the carnage before them, the both look at me wondering how the hell I survived four people, I assure them I'm fine and we continue down the pathway, cells and cages line the hallway and the next room, I look at Hadvar who says that he hasn't seen this part before and by the look on his face it's true as this isn't right. Ralof looks at Hadvar and says "This is the will of the Empire, let them starve to death while you torture their brothers" Hadvar looks a bit sad but then replies "It didn't want to happen that way, none of us did, we didn't like it when the Aldmeri Dominion defeated us but we can't change that now can we?" It was silence for a few moments before I tell them to come on, one of the walls have collapsed revealing a path forward, I follow the path which leads to an open room which has been built up with stone, some imperial soldiers were waiting for general Tullius to arrive before they continue, I look around the room and find two pathways, one way was guarded while another was emptyish but bright, I tell Hadvar to wait for the signal and for Ralof to follow me, we sneak down the empty area, about halfway I tell Ralof to wait for the signal in which I continue ahead sliding under a railing and I sneak up to an imperial soldier and impale them with my weapon, both Hadvar and Ralof gets the signals and starts to attack, while Hadvar didn't kill anyone he did distract them so Ralof could instead. We meet up near a bridge that leads to a large open room, we all get across before we hear the dragon's roar pierce the air and another piece of the keep collapses and destroys the bridge, "They'll find another way pass, they'll live." We continue through the cave and we come up to a part that looks like spiders have infested the place, I turn to look at Hadvar and he said that he didn't even know this cave existed so we walked into the area with our weapons draw, a few small frostbite spiders attacked us but they were no trouble, once we finished off the last of them I look up to see a giant frostbite spider directly above us, "Move" I yell out to both and I jump out of the way, my weapon sliding to the side.

Hadvar and Ralof were both knocked out from the spider landing on top of them, I charged at the spider with my claws out, I dive under the spider and claw at the spider's leg toppling it to one side, I jump on top of the spider and start attacking it's eyes with my claws, I jam my claws into its neck and slides down the side slicing its throat and killing it. Both Hadvar and Ralof stir awake now as I pick up my weapon from the ground, "Come on now slackers, do you want to chill here with dead spiders?" I say and they both shake their heads and get up, we keep going the way we were until we came up to a large room until we saw that there was a troll currently eating a skeever, we all look at each other and decide to charge at the troll, we each slice at the troll but it's health is slowing regenerating, I slice at the troll's legs making it drop to the ground then Hadvar chops its head off using his sword. We all take a breather from taking down a troll, I walk back to a cart from a bit back that had some alto wine in it, I grab it and takes a big gulp of it, Elswyer's wine tastes better than this but wine is wine. I pass it to Ralof than to Hadvar, after we had finished resting we continued the pathway then we see the exit, we all ran outside the cave and took a deep breath of fresh air, but the scenery was amazing, the trees are so green and lively, nothing like where I grew up. After spinning around looking at the scenery I tell the others to crouch down as the dragon flies overhead, after the dragon is a safe distance from us, we head down the dirt pathway until we get to a main road, while I wanted to head to Darkwater Crossing they both urged me to go to Riverwood to get supplies first, we all head down the stone path, we came along a cliff side in which we could see an old Nordic tomb, which both Hadvar and Ralof said gave them the creeps, I scoffed lightly and continued down the path, we came across three special standing stones. "It's said that these stones give you special powers like boosting your strength or making it harder to detect you or attunes you to your more magical side" Hadvar said, I walked up to the warrior standing stone and placed my palm on the stone, it felt weird like I could take down trolls by myself now. Both Hadvar and Ralof said that the warrior path was a good and honest path. We walked along the river to Riverwood, encountering a wolf or two, once we arrived to Riverwood, it was a small town about twenty people or so but there is a tavern and a saw mill, plus a few houses. I head into the Riverwood trader only to enter to people arguing, "One of us have to get the claw" the young Imperial woman said, "I said NO" the older man replied, "Ah we have a customer" the Imperial man said, I walk up to the counter and I check a list of all the stuff he has here, I buy some food and some camping gear, and I store it and a bag I purchased, I exited the trader and headed to the Whiterun.

 **That's it, Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is already in production and i'm doing my best to continue the story until the finaly**


	2. Chapter 2

I start walking towards Whiterun, halfway I passed some imperial soldiers heading to Helgen to restore the town, hopefully the dragon didn't come back to Helgen to stay there, I passed a brewery for Honningbrew Mead, I was tempted to go in there and try it but I continued and that's when I saw a giant. The giant was fighting about five people, I sprint to the farm and jump over the stone wall, I unsheathe my greatsword and drive it into its knee making it fall to the ground, I then pull out the weapon and drive it into its throat, killing it. A young female nord walks up to and says something about being a shield brother, I'm not much for family but these people seem to be strong capable warriors so I might check them out, but I'm not here to check out Whiterun I'm here to board a carriage to Riften. I pay the carriage driver the passage fee to Riften, I take off my bag and pull out some cooked beef and a loaf of bread and some wine, after I finished I closed my bag and leant back on the carriage wall and drift off to asleep.

 _The black dragon flies overhead roaring and breathing fire near me, I'm standing on top of a mountain with a glass greatsword in my hands, I quickly look at what I'm wearing which seems to be a full set of glass armour, the black dragon lands in front of me, shaking the mountain of the snow on it. I charge forth about to swing when a secondary beam of fire is let out above me coating the dragon in flames, I steel my nerves, I Khaj'Ri-Do of Anequina, is not going to die to a dragon on this day or on any day. I charge up something inside me and I let off an amazing force that pushes the dragon back and extinguishes the flames, the dragon roars in anger and fires off a Shout cold enough to freeze a nord but my fur shield me from the cold, I roar back at the dragon as I charge at him my glass greatsword glistening in the snow, I swing at him creating a scar from his neck to his snout, he roars and starts to charge up a flame breath until I use my sword to make him close his mouth by stabbing straight through, I pull the weapon out of the dragon who uses a Shout to bring meteors down from the sky, he flaps his wings just before take-off but I grab around his neck and on the scales I cut earlier. I grip onto his neck tight and move to its back, I unsheathe my weapon again and I drive it into its throat causing both of us to fall out of the sky, I look out at Skyrim before me, the oceans of Skyrim glistening from the sun, the snowy caps of the mountains to the side and below is patches of trees and smoke stakes from fires, I look down to see the jaggered edges of the mountain which would lead to my death but not with fear or with anger but with acceptance, I did not die from a dragon, I'll die saving the world. I look back down and see the edges getting close, I close my eyes and open my arms absorbing the sun's heat one last time, then with a thud the dragon dies and so do I._

My eyes flicker open to see beautiful green trees lining the side of the road, I look at the sun to see that it's about dusk I ask the carriage drive to see how much longer to see that we were coming up on the city gates, I would rest here before heading out to Darkwater Crossing in the morning. I hop off the carriage with my bag in tow and heads towards the gates until a guard stops me. "You there, if you want to visit the city, you have to pay the visitor fee" the guard says with a smug smile on his face, I walk up to him and look him directly in his eyes, "How about you unlock the gate before I shove this greatsword where the sun doesn't shine" I reply, the guard's smile drops and he somewhat seems to panic, he quickly looks towards the gate and unlocks it, "That's better" I reply with a smug smile on my face and I enter the city.

I look out at Riften, the sky is black but yet there are people still out and about, I walk along the stone path until I arrived in the Bee and Barth, there wasn't as much as people in here from last time but at that time some fancy land was having a party so there was a few extras. I walked up to the Argonian at the counter, I've ordered the room upstairs that I had last time and headed upstairs by myself. I open the doors and remove the greatsword from my back and lays it onto the table near the bed, I sit on the bed and lean back until my back is on the wall, I remove the small amulet from around my neck and lay it in my hands, the amulet is in the sphere with small metal lines going down the edge and at the top were some weird symbols but you can clearly see the gem in the middle which looks like a sandstorm inside. I place it back around my neck and lay down on the bed, I close my eyes and head to sleep.

I'm awakened in the middle of the night to the sound of fighting outside, I grab my greatsword and run outside, vampires were attacking Riften. I unsheathe my greatsword and charge towards a vampire thrall and slice through his gut toppling him to the ground I then turn to a vampire whose teeth are stuck on a guard's neck, I boot him into a wooden beam of a house next door and I drive my greatsword through the vampire and the wood making it stuck but killing the vampire. The guard that was bit tackles into me and tries to drive his sword into my heart but I swipe it away and jam my claws into his eyes causing him to stumble to back, I grab his sword from the ground and attack him, I boot the guard onto the ground and slam his sword through his heart killing him.

I grab the greatsword handle and yank the weapon from the wooden taking a chunk of the wood and the vampire with it, I remove the wood and the vampire's body from my weapon and sheathe it, I look up at the sky and see that the sun was rising, I headed towards the gate when a guard stops me "you've committed a crime against Skyrim and here people" the guard says, I stand there for a second until I punch him in the face, "EXCUSE ME" I yell at him, "I BELIEVE I JUST SAVED THIS TOWN FROM A VAMPIRE ATTACK AND YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF COMMITING A CRIME?" I would have kicked him across the face at that moment but instead I leave the city of Riften and follow the road towards Darkwater Crossing.

I pull an apple from my sachet and take a bite, I would prefer to have a proper breakfast but that can wait, the beauty of the Riften hold is amazing with green grass and orange trees everywhere, the wild life teeming around the woods. I finish off the apple and chuck the core far into the woods, I come upon a small town of Shor's Stone, a mining community of about 4 excluding the guards, I decided to take a break here. The first person I notice is a blacksmith by the name of Filnjar, he calls out to me to see if I need any ware, I check what he has available and buys an Elven greatsword, and some Elven armour. _This armour is too light and thin but it's better than the armour I had before,_ I think to myself, I hand him the gold and I ask him about the mine, he says how it's an ebony mine but it's infested by spiders so I offer to clear it out for him, he thanks me and points towards the mine. The mine was musky with red fog filling most of the mine, I see the first spiders up ahead and I sneak up towards them and stab one through the head then I chop the other small spider in half with my greatsword, then a large frostbite spider crawls along the wall and shoots venom at me, I jump towards a small corridor and waits until the spider crawls along the wall and stab it almost chopping it in half. I check the down the mine and see two more spiders, one giant and another large, I decide to take a risk and jump down onto the giant spider from the top of the mine and I drive my greatsword through its head, I then jump onto the large spider and wrestle it to the ground and I drive the weapon through its head, I then roll off the spider and look around at the corpses of the spiders and start to walk up the path towards the exit.

I exit the cave and head to the blacksmith and collect my award, I walk somewhat into the forest and set up my camp, I make some small flames appear in my hand and aim it at a small stack of twigs. I lay out my bedroll and go to sit down until an arrow passes pass my face, I run to a tree and start to climb until I reach the highest branch without being seen. A bandit looks around my camp and picks up my greatsword, I take that advantage to jump from the branch and land on top of him, he drops the weapon and I roll forward and grab the weapon from the ground, I then drive the weapon through his stomach and into the tree. The bandit looks at me and smiles then coughs up blood, I then turn around only to be hit over the head with something big and hard, preferably a rock ( **I knew what you dirty minded first thought)** and everything goes black.


End file.
